Color of a Love Story
by alarka
Summary: When a love story grow shades over time.. shades, or Rust? A ufo baby fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! Mika Kawamura does!**

**(A/N: Entry.. After a year they left Heiomachi..)**

_Why vacations are long?_

The brunette shook his head. Odd thoughts. But they would run rampant on your head again tonight, no matter how much you shake or read comics.

He could remember that last year like this Sunday night; he was smiling with friends all the way home like nothing happened, and even tried to deceive himself well. But..

"Kanata!" a voice screamed. He could not even hear. This happens often with him now, all the week, he gets inadvertent any moment or the other.

"Kanata!" The monk yelled once again.

"Whoa!" Kanata jumped, "What's it?"

"What happened to you? Am shouting your name for hours.."

"Come to the point now.." Kanata said in his typical careless voice.

"Well all points are vague now compared to you" Hosho nodded, "Why don't you go out with Santa? All these days you are sitting idle at home.. what happened actually?"

"You know am always like that, what's new?" Kanata questioned back.

"Nah, it's intolerable this time, in my absence you have grown much more idle and careless.. then you gave excuses of school tasks, but now.." Hosho blinked in an dissatisfied tone, "It's not good.. just go for a walk, NOW!"

"Hey, I don't feel like walking now!" Kanata went harsh.

A dispute, then Hosho dragged Kanata out of the main gate, "Have a good evening walk! It's also good for appetite! Bye!"

"Huh, that old mad.. "

Kanata walked down the steps, through the streets found himself walking towards the mountain way, opposite to the town. He stopped by the fences near grassland. On the other side the medium mountains were visible where the Sun was setting then.

This's the place, one evening when Seiya tried to kidnap Ruu and the UFO crashed.. he and Miyu, through these grasses, made a shortcut to the mountains..

He looked and looked, left hand over the fences with palm stretched, and the right inside the pocket. The last beams of sun were playing fascinating artworks of shadows over his face..

_Hell.. there's not a single place in this town without their memories. Even the broken fence here... the same, everything's same, just the people are erased.._

Kanata sighed, _Again am.._

He was about to leave, and a voice commanded, "Hey..Don't move!"

_Eh?_

A girl at a little distance was silently drawing something.

Now he remembered, yes, when he came here she was setting her canvas, but lost in his own thought Kanata did not pay any attention.

"Excuse me?"

"Am sorry, but please don't move a while. it's almost complete.. go back to your previous posture!"

Kanata felt amazed, a unknown girl ordering? He raised one eyebrow, but waited there for sometime. The girl did not waste a word more until she finished.

"Aah! Completed!" She smiled like a child looking at him, "Thanks! Wanna see?"

"W-Well" Kanata's astonishment was increasing every moment. He stepped towards the girl.

"God! It's marvellous!"

"It's not bad ?" The hazel eyes burned on childish joy, "Though the credit mostly goes to you, unless you standing that way or unless the sunshine was like that- it never would have been possible, you know, I believe one don't draw pictures, it just happens.."

Kanata's eyes widened, _how this girl is talking like a old known friend.. really crazy.. _He thought, as watching her dark blue hairs covering her hazel eyes every now and then she was speaking.

"Oh, silly me" Suddenly she reminded, "My name is Hayaka.. Hayaka Katayama.. my parents were transferred here just last week.." she spread her hand for a handshake.

"I am Kanata Saionji.. "

"Nice to meet you.." Haya smiled. Then suddenly she hastened, "Ohh! It's really late, and you can't imagine how mom will yell at me if I don't go back now.."

Kanata could not but laugh at her tone. She's really crazy.. "Where do you live?"

"Well.. let me count.. one, three.. seven! block C7 number 3 ! Guess how I reminded?"

Kanata did not want to stop her, he was unwillingly getting involved. "How?"

"4th uneven and 2nd uneven! I mean, think it.. 2nd even numbered uneven and 1st even numbered uneven.. which mean.."

Kanata could not but chuckle, she did not care. They were walking back together, none of them concerned about the path.

"Where do you live, by the way?" she asked suddenly after her long lecture about numbers.

"You are standing here now.." Kanata commented.

"Eh?" Haya wondered as she saw the steps, "Whoa! So you are from heaven!"

"Hea-?" Kanata gasped.

"All the week, while walking past here, I used to think these stairs must lead to heaven, as I never could see their ending.." she said in an innocent voice, which made Kanata chuckle again.

"There is a temple over there, and don't say I am a caretaker there.."

"Not like that.." For the first time Haya got a little red over her cheeks, making her creamy skin more beautiful. For a moment, and she got back to her self again.

"Bye Kanata..! Will come a day to visit the temple.."

"Welcome..!"

Kanata smiled as her posture went far to further away. A happy smile after a lot of days. After..

_Eh? No! Nothing like that! NEVER!_

_Anyway, the girl is sure crazy.._

**(A/N: Well, Let Kanata think more.. Please Review if you like that or dislike... :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The blonde lifted head hearing her name on speaker. Without hesitation she got hold of the microphone and started: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen..Thank you all.." she went on in a swift and professional manner.

As she came down, someone hugged the girl deep, "Oh Miyu.. You did it.. am so happy.." he sobbed.

"Easy dad! There are photographers here shuttering your tears.." Miyu said embarrassedly. "And the next nominator is.." The mike announced.

"Miss Kozuki.. I am from Showbizz Magazine" A persn suddenly appeared with ID card, "May I have short interview..?"

"God, I never believed you've been so popular" Yuu's eye widened, "My little Miyu in just a year.."

A few more reporters gathered around them. "Miss Kozuki.. how are you feeling? The young talent this year award.."

"Well. yes..This really is unbelievable" She admitted, "I'm just a year in this world and they selected me for this prestigious award everyone longs for.."

"Any memory of your starting days?"

"Um, I started as an anchor at a children's' programme, they found me doing well and shifted to another well known programme you know.. and it was a grand success. And now, I am before you.." she stopped to breathe, "I definitely was very nervous at the first days, but now it's not that much a thing"

"Any plan for big screen ?"

"Films!? Not just now.. will think about that after school.."

At once someone threw that very question "Miss Kozuki, just at a age of 16 you attained this success.. but, what about the other demands of this age?"

"Excuse me?" Miyu couldn't get it.

"I mean.. any special one in your life?"

The blonde did not take a second to answer. "No one till now" she said with a smile.

#############################


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Sorry for small chapters, not getting time due to heavy project works.. )**

It was a beautiful day of early spring. Red, red , everywhere in the setting sun.

Miyu looked up the nearby tree as she was walking by. Almost all new leaves, some rest grey ones are wiping out off the branches by gentle breeze, a few dropped on her head. Not grey, these are also red..

When did it become a truth from lie? She came here,with a heavy heart, then suddenly entering this limelight zone that sucked all the emotions out and replaced by some mechanical calculation of profit and grain, she tried hard and lied everytime to herself, and now that has become the truth. One mus have to admit, the all-emotional Miyu is no more.

Or, buried.. in subconsciousness..

"Hey, aren't you that girl from TV ?"

Miyu looked down to find the questioner, two little children standing there, staring at her. She smiled. "Yes, I'm Kozuki.."

"picture! picture! brother, where are you? Hurry !" the duo cried in chorus as they were jumping in excitement.

"What happened, now? Am sick of snapping pictures.. next am not going to bring it again!" a boy appeared, tall, thin, dark blue hair, big and bright eyes.

"Excuse me, my sisters are so messy.." He fixed his sharp eyes onto her.

"Not at all!" Miyu hastened, "They are so sweet.." she patted on their heads.

"What are you doing? A photo with Kozuki.. you know, she is a star!"

"Well?" he looked again to her, then turned his gaze to prepare the camera, "but I don't think I've ever seen that face.."

He was too much honest to keep quiet for Miyu, but she was amused to see the boy's straightforward approach, "Oh it's nothing.. I worked in children's show so they know me.. and nowadays am a host at 'TVH USA'.."

"Oh, that cra- I mean, sorry I never watch that programme so don't know-"

"Please try one show! You'll love it!" Miyu smiled wide.

The boy looked awhile. "Well" he sighed, "To be frank I don't like those reality shows, just too much business over talents.."

Miyu blinked, someone told it just now over her face. "But that's a controversial issue; anyway, everyone has his choice.."

"Yes.. choice is one's own" the boy smiled, "those hairs, that side please!"

"Eh?" Miyu wondered, not knowing that her hand obeyed it.

"Fine, a little more smile, yes.. bend a little more.. yes !"

He took a picture. "Let's see it!" the children shouted. Miyu, too, had a look. That boy really had a sense..

"Ethan Smith."

"Eh?" Miyu was surprised again.

"It would be too much rude even for me not to tell my name.. Ethan smith, Glad to meet you."

Miyu could not but laugh, "Well, then me too.. I am Miyu, Miyu Kozuki."

"Japan or Korea?"

"Um? Japan.." she got even more surprised.

"People with such surnames are from there only.. and you'll laugh at it, my role model is also a kozuki.."

"Who is that?"

"You wouldn't know, he is a scientist.. Yuu Kozuki.. astrophysics is such a favourite subject of mine.."

Miyu chuckled, at this Ethan was a bit hurt, "What's with that?"

"No.. actually.." Miyu found it hard to talk as burst of laughter was getting over her, "actually.. It's so odd not to know your own father!"

Ethan stood red, as Miyu started laughing. "So-sorry.." was all he could say. "It was just.. I didn't... let's go, sis." he tried to move with the children.

"Hey! Stop, it's okay!" Miyu patted on his shoulder, she did it, literally. "I think we would go the same way!"

Ethan was still red, "Well, then.."

The last old leaf dropped down the tree.

**Please Review and Let Me Know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Santa! Glad to see you again.." Kanata hugged his best friend.

"You changed a lot.." Santa exclaimed.

Really he did. Thanks or blame, to Haya. Their relation is seven years now, and everyone knows them as a couple nowadays.

"It's almost four years.." Santa continued with a pause, "I can't still believe we are in same place, again.. you two are lucky to be together in same college."

Kanata glanced at Haya, she did the same, and smiled, "Yea.." Kanata smirked, "But get used to it soon, now going to see me everyday.."

"What do you mean ?" Santa asked, puzzled.

"See this."

Santa read the piece of paper handed to him, and his face changed as he read on.

"You.. you are joining Heiomachi school as teacher?" Santa was at zenith of his astonishment.

"Yep.. He is.." Haya smiled, "but not me, sadly.."

"Yes, she wants to go for higher studies; I don't want to stop her. I also could, but, you know, dad.." Kanata stopped. Everyone was silent. Hosho was not doing well for about a year, and Kanata was too worried about his health, though the monk claims himself to be 'healthy'.

"And what about you two?" Santa changed the topic.

Kanata looked at the girl beside him, who answered softly with a smile, "Will see that later.."

####################

Kanata returned from school. It's pure silence now at home,nothing to do as Haya is also off the town for her study. Kanata searched for his father everywhere, then remembered, for the whole last week he was speaking with someone over phone everyday.

Kanata gently walked to the phone, and heard his dad's voice, "Yes.. Yes.. you are right, today is.."

_Who calls him everyday now ?_

"Dad?"

"Kanata.." Hosho kept the receiver down, "I think we need to talk."

####################

"Tell me whatever you two are buzzing everyday over my nose.." Miyu sat down on the chair, combing her hair. It's not more than an hour she has come home from studio. She never had great hopes for life, being a successful anchor was good enough for her. She looked up. _What exactly do these two want?_

"Miyu.. well.. "

"We were going to tell this a long ago..but.."

"You were not settled enough.."

"..And now.."

Miyu stopped combing. What are they up to ?

"We decided it's best time for you to settle down in personal life.."

The comb dropped off Miyu's hand. "But I don't want to marry now!"

####################

"MARRIAGE?"

"Yes.." Hosho was smiling. "Didn't you love her?"

"But.. but.." Kanata couldn't notice the ''didn't'' part, so he just went on, " this's not.. she is not.."

"I know she is not prepared, but she is such a nice girl, would surely keep her parents.. moreover we know she also does love you!"

"But she's studying now!"

"Eh? Study? But I think she is working in a tv company.."

"Whom are you talking about?" Kanata was completely out of the point.

####################

"Ethan? Where does Ethan comes into it ? I know he's not a bad guy, but.."

"Then..then.. who are you.."

"KANATA."

####################

"MIYU."

####################

_(And then, it was the same drama at two countries..) _

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, we already talked with your company.. there Heiomachi branch.. infact that's why we insisted to join this company back then!" - HER PARENTS.

"And they are coming with her next week I think.." - HIS FATHER.

"WHY AM I THE LAST ONE TO KNOW? I CAN'T DO THIS!" - KANATA &amp; MIYU.

"Kanata, how much of my life is left? Do you believe that silly doctor's hopeless 'hopes' ? I can feel this, you too. Think it to be my last.. and yes,was your mother's wish, too."

"Miyu, It was a promise between Hitomi and me.. our children would.. well, if you want your mother to break her promise with her best friend who is already no more.. "

_So that's why they allowed us to live in same house together?!_

####################

**_Well, Pure Mad Thing. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She was standing leaning on the fence. He, at a reasonable distance, was standing, staring at her.

"So" the girl spoke coldly, "What do you want now?"

Kanata could not find a word. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Does that matter?" Haya hissed, "I'll ask that same question again: WHO'S LIFE IT IS ?"

"..."

"It really was my fault to fall for a boy like you- who never can stand on his own decision, even on marriage!"

"Look, you know dad's-"

"Come on, you are going for an arranged marriage, after all! Which century do you think you are living on, 17th ?"

She looked with a rage, and laughed awkwardly. "Yes I should not blame you. You need compassion for you pathetic life."

"Stop it already!"

Haya came forward, "Do you love me?"

"I do!" answered Kanata in a lost case voice.

"Then..you'll do it, I know. Otherwise, goodbye."

Kanata looked her going. He knew something he had to do as early as possible.

########################

"Miyu, we are here, just prepare yourself.."

"Yep" Miyu looked at Kanata, and set the words properly in her mind. THat should be very easy, just to let their mind out, but somehow saying it out loud was.. for some very strange reason.. ANYWAY. It's the one and only option now. They have decided over it that night.

#FLASHBACK#

"What's it?"

A puzzled Kanata looked up. They came here yesterday, Miyu and her parents. They avoided each other as much possible all the time, though Kanata could feel a little uncanny feeling as now she is alone with him. Above all, why did she wanted to meet him alone here?

"I've someone" Miyu said abruptly.

"Eh?" Kanata's eyebrows raised.

"I mean" Miyu stabled herself, without looking at him, "I'm sorry but.. but I do already have someone in my life" she said at a stretch, "I.."

She was stopped by Kanata's giggle. He was feeling so light hearted now. May be there's a gas pain, too?

"Sorry, but same condition. I also do.."

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

Well, that night they decided to straighten things up to their parents together, and now..

"Uh, Kanata! So you were all the time with her, my naughty boy!" Hosho cheered as they entered the room.

"Mom, dad.." both of them looked at everyone's face, "WE don't want to get married. We are just not for each other."

The bomb released.

########################

A YEAR LATER

"Miyu... breakfast.."

"Help yourself today. I've early business.."

"Wow! And IT'S THIRD TODAY!"

"What are you counting?" Miyu came out, wrapped in a towel, from the bathroom. "You know well these days am having too tight a schedule."

"Yes, you are the only one working out here!" Ethan grinned.

"What's with you?" Miyu raised her voice, too. "You always know my job is like that!"

"Yes, yes, I know am jobless! Listen, I do use my brain on office, rather than showing bare body!"

"What did you say just now?"

"I just told the truth" Ethan jumped before her, holding her face. "Showing face and naked body can help women, but not us! We have to do it hard way, and get a few less bucks, and you boast over your income!"

"Eth..."

"Before the next emotional drama starts, I am leaving" he said while wearing the shirt over the inner, "Another day of starving, good woman I chose!"

Miyu fell on the floor crying. Another day of insult. How a sane person whom she knows for years can change after marriage? That, to, only seven months.. and he started having ego problem, perhaps for the fact of her higher fame. And thence started those insults on her, for small or no reason.

The phone rang. "Kozuki, where are you? Unit is waiting.."

"yes, yes, comin.." she said wiping off tears.

"

########################

MEANWHILE AN OCEAN AWAY

Kanata got dressed hastily, stealing glances at the nearby room. Good, none. He gently revolved the nob.

"Hey, Kanata.. listen.."

_Crap._ "Yes, Haya? Should I bring.."

"Oh, not that, just come with me, please? Mom called she's not well you know"

"Eh? But I've to meet dad now."

"Why are you just doing like that?" Haya got her voice tearful, "We don't know what' going to happen with her.."

"Hey! Dad is also not well! You are well aware of his condition! And he's all alone, your mom has your brother by her!"

"So?" Haya suddenly got on flame, "Bro is just after her money, I know well! Am not going to.."

"I'm not interested in these matters at all" Kanata started to move, "Right now it's much more important for me to see dad, you can go anywhere if you wish"

"Oh yes, I certainly wouldn't go with you, isn't it? Your father never accepted me whole heartedly, accept it. And then the third night of our marriage.."

"Why the hell are you digging old silly incidents?" Kanata shouted at her, "You, too, never was kind at him. Just for you, I, damn, I had to come out and live with you in this apartment, leaving my father. I thought it would bring peace. I was so DAMN WRONG!"

"Well, well, I understood. Everything is for me. Fine!" Her body shook a little, and she rushed to bedroom.

_Damn. Now go caressing her. And dad.. hell, how things change so much just when we start living under same roof ? And I thought I know her well.._

########################


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Thanks Shanonjacob21 for reading and reviewing! and jdcocoagirl.. sorry about that, many parts are based on a true story.. so.. unexpected like life :) )**

He was standing near the sea shore. The setting sun on the other side of ocean melting its color in the water, touching his legs, the colour of love- colour of radiant nature- is everywhere in sky and earth now.

A beautiful scenery, indeed. But he was not in a mood of enjoyment now.

"Sorry, pops.." murmured the brunette. "I.." his face lowered.

"Hey! Is that you Kanata?" a voice interrupted his very loneliness.

"Miyu.." he did not seemed surprised, nothing surprises him anymore, not even meeting his once-housemate on the same seashore in this secluded place. But Miyu could see something. The eyes clearly showed it, _Kanata is..?_

"What happened?" she came forward, kept a hand over his shoulder. Aah! How many days, no one asked it out to him, how HE is? A familiar feeling got him over, and he just desperately obeyed his reflex. Miyu's eyes widened as he felt Kanata's forehead kneeling on her shoulder. Is this the same strong boy she used to know? Is this the same one who always teased her to be over-emotional? She did not say a word, just waited. After a while Kanata got back to his senses, as he promptly straighten his face, "Sorry..", tears still coming down.

"Uncle hosho..?" Miyu presumed that, it can be only reason making Kanata so much helpless.

"Yes.." Kanata wondered even in this condition, how could she know? "He left.. us.."

Miyu could feel her vision to go blurred too. _No, I can't cry now.. he'll just get.._

"Kanata, your cell is ringing.."

"I know" hissed Kanata, "who that is. Nevermind.." Miyu did not try to dig it further, "When that..happened?"

"Today, few hours.. and.. I am just a worthless son standing here miles away.. God why did I come at all? He was not.. but, but that girl..." Kanata sat down, with his hands over his face, anger too prominent in his voice. She just did too much for this tour, despite knowing his father's not doing well, not, not well at all. But for peace in the house.. and it was short, just three days, but, life can be shorter, he never knew.

Miyu listened a few random words, and got a assumption his married life is not going good, at all. She pulled his hand, "Let's go, Kanata. It's night coming.. you know during nights invisible gigantic creatures roam randomly on the shores.."

"What?" Kanata looked baffled. "You still believe in those.."

"Yep, a bit.. well to be frank, a lot. Many things changed, but a one or two remain untouched even by time.."

"Well, well.." it was almost a smile over his lips, "And what about you? In Japan, suddenly..?"

"Eh, a beach programme.. I'm here for a day or two."

"What about Ethan..?"

Miyu stopped walking, Kanata looked back: "What?"

"Mmm, nothing. He's here only, I think in the hotel.." She did not want to imagine what he's doing now.

They had some little conversations all the way back. "Thanks, Miyu" Kanata gave a short smile to her. She smiled back.

Some things never change over time.

###########################

"Who was the boy with you?"

some juice fell off her glass at that rough voice. "What are you speaking about?"

"Yesterday night, baby, come on, you think I missed it ?"

Miyu went pale, "He's a good friend of mine-"

"I did not know a good friend lies on his friends boobs."

"Ethan!"

"Truth is too much harsh to hear" Ethan said reluctantly scratching his left ear, "Surely, if I had known you are that chea-"

"Stop it now! Do you have any idea what are you speaking about ? He just lost his dad, and I was just consoling him.. you are not only degrading me but a third person too!"

These Japanese shores don't attract tourists a lot. And they were really a bit away from main area.

"Wow, Great sympathy! What a certificate for special friend!" Ethan gave a satiric smile, " You know really how to catch boys.. showing that pretty, uh, pretty face of yours..but.." his voice changed, " what if that face's not any more pretty?"

"W-What do you meaaan?" Her voice trembled as she looked at his eyes, what is he up to ?

###########################

"You are late." Haya's voice was cold. Kanata did not care to answer. He could feel nowadays a reluctance growing on him about everything that's about her. Haya came forward, closer, and suddenly pushed back, with a hard eye on him.

"What's it?" Haya asked in a rough tone.

"What is what?"

"This!" Haya showed the thin glistening hair on her hand, "I don't think I'm a blonde?"

Kanata remained silent.

"Answer me! What's it? Oh, that hotel staff?! Yes, yes, she has-"

"Shut up! It's nothing like you are thinking!"

"So?"

Kanata hesitated, but described the evening incident. Haya kept a constant gaze on him, until it became unbearable. "What now?" he asked desperately.

"You want me to believe your old _friend_ appeared from nowhere and you-"

"And me? what? It's everything for you I had to leave, was it necessary this time? Look, I'm in no mood of shouting with you, leave it for today, for dad's sake."

"What a great way to sow respect, having fun with a cheap girl.."

"Haya!" Kanata shouted aloud, "You know about whom and what are you talking?"

Haya looked at him a while. "Good. It's also my fault that next flight is day after tomorrow. Well, Well, Well." She got on tears again.

_Hell. I don't even get that much interest even in comforting her now.. dad, you were right.._

Next morning the duo went to the beach, but didn't had any conversations. They lost all of it, just passing on time. Haya lied down, while Kanata walked past. Suddenly he found the blonde beside a boy, walking towards west. Half consciously, he followed them, not knowing why, but soon lost the trace near the trees.

A sharp, short cry, followed by sounds of fighting. Somehow Kanata's sixth sense alarmed him, something very bad is going to happen, and he rushed.

All Miyu could see was a boy jumped over Ethan, and both of the two tossed a little, the hand-knife dropped by her side. She promptly pulled out the handkerchief from mouth, and felt the blood dropping, hell. No time for this. The phone.. police..

Another smack, Kanata could not take it, and Ethan started running.

"You! Stop!" a flying stone knocked running Ethan off.

"Kanata.."

Kanata looked back, but he couldn't look at that face for a long time. "Let's go.. hospital! Immediately!"

Miyu wondered, his nose's bleeding, that needs first aide, ok, but why hospital? Wait.. She could not feel anything out of fear and excitement, but.. now.. real pain it's... _Eh? My face.. _Too much bleeding. She felt too weak to stand anymore.

###########################

Reporters. Again, again and again. And that very question: "were you not aware that Ethan had a record of previous mental..." " That boy who saved you, where's he?" and so so many. But none was permitted to enter, so they are making news their own way.

It's third day. "Mom.. Dad.."

"Don't speak too much! Stitches are new.." the doctor warned.

"Miyu.."

"mom.. you were right. In everything.. I.. " Tear rolled down her face.

"It will be okay honey.." Miki caressed her daughter.

Will it? she did not know. She dared not to ask.

###########################

"Where are you going, now?" Haya's voice was unbelievably soft.

His answer was short, "To her."

Haya sighed. "You never told me about her.."

Kanata looked at Haya. It's true. Never he tried to explain his past to her, may be for the fact he feared himself. And now, is it any more clearer ? Seems not.

"What do you want? Freedom?"

Kanata was awestruck. "Haya.."

"Am not going to scratch you at least. But I too don't see any reason to bear this dead relationship. Our marriage was a blunder. Of course, I insisted, but it was YOU who decided."

Kanata stood still.

"Hey, don't stand hanging head down, silly. We are mature enough to stop these all, I know you'll never get over that blonde. Sorry.."

Kanata smiled.

A few steps now. _God, why am I so excited? _

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kozuki.."

"Eh .. Kanata.. "

"What happened ?"

"She is too much depressed right now.." Yuu whispered, "You know why.."

"I know" Kanata smiled, and confidently entered the cabin, leaving a confused Yuu behind.

"Afternoon.."

Miyu didn't lift up face. Instead, she turned the blanket up on face. Kanata stepped forward.

"Go away, please!"

Kanata smiled. "Why?"

"Please, you know.. why. Please.."

"Yes, I know why." Kanata laughed. Miyu could not bear it, and lifted face up, "what do you-" but was stopped by a finger on her lips. All the face, full of scratches..

"Have I forgot to mention?" He cupped her face, "You are beautiful, as always.."

Miyu looked a little red. "You are lying.."

"I'm not" he paused a bit, holding her hand. "I love you."

"Kanata.. " Miyu felt a shiver down her spine, there was a time she craved for these words from this person.. and.. now..

"You know, after you were gone" Kanata kept talking, "Many days I woke up at night, hearing your voice in dreams, it was so unbearable.. to see that room.. that bench at school occupied by others.." he paused, "I was desperately in need of love.. and in _her_ I found a bit of you.. how wrong I was!"

"You are again making me cry" said a tearful Miyu, "Do you think I was very good without you? I would have gone mad, reminding every now and then about you and Ruu.. and that extrovert activities.. shows.. modellings.. let me escape from all these. And then.. him.. all my own choices are worst !"

"So your answer..?"

"Of course yes, baka!"

"just reminding the fact" Kanata winked, " I can't kiss you right now.. doctor'll kill me!"

Both laughed. At last. Any happy moment, people take it to last for ever, but seldom happens so. There would much more dark days coming in life, or may not. Time will decide. At this moment, let them enjoy the new color of their love, which they took not to be a love story.


End file.
